HELP!
by StarBlood666
Summary: It was a normal day. Leo was training with Splinter. Mikey was reading a comic, and Don was on his computer. Me? Getting into more trouble than I could get out of.


**FIRST PERSON:**

Michelangelo was reading Silver Century. Raphael was punching his sandbag. Leonardo and Sensei were meditating. Donatello was tweaking one of his inventions.

And what was I doing? Why just setting up one of the biggest pranks of my career, that's all.

Everybody was doing something else. Nobody was paying me any mind. And typically, that's their first mistake.

After making sure the tripwire was good and tight, and casting a spell to make the bucket of itch powder invisible, I went to find my camera, so when somebody got pranked, I could set up my camera to capture it in a photograph.

Next thing I knew, Donnie's computer started beeping. LOUD. REALLY LOUD.

I ran down to join the others, all crowding around the complicated computer systems. "What's that thing going off for?" I grumbled.

Don was already typing away. "I don't know, give me a minute." He replied.

"You don't KNOW?! IT'S YOUR COMPUTER!" Raph shouted as Donnie winced.

"It's never gone off like that before!" Donnie tried to defend himself. I peered at the screen.

"It... it looks like an address..." I said thoughtfully. Without giving a second thought, or explaining my mind, I charged upstairs to my room, got changed into my ninja outfit, threw my balaclava on, raced back downstairs, grabbed Raph's sai, and spun it as it transformed.

Perhaps I should explain a little bit. I'm the baby sister in this large and extremely complicated family. I also happen to have magic powers. One of my powers is when I touch a normal weapon, it turns into a deadly, powerful and magical weapon.

Raphael's sai became a Fire Spike, which is really a small knife that enhances fire-controlling powers. "Okay, let's go." I pocketed the Fire Spike and cracked my knuckles. Raph looked ready to go. Donnie started feeding out the address as Leo went to grab his swords. Mikey, however, looked utterly confused.

"Does... Somebody want to fill me in, please?" Mike scratched his head. I laughed at his confusion.

"We are going topside." I replied, punching his arm. Mikey flinched.

An hour or so later, we arrived at an old warehouse near the river.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Don?" Leonardo asked. "Looks quiet. Almost-"

"Too quiet?" Don, Raphael, Mikey, and I all finished for him. Leo nodded.

We decided to explore a little bit. As the others looked about downstairs, Leo and I climbed upstairs to see if there was anything or anybody up there.

I'm not entirely sure how, but five seconds later, Leo and I were surrounded by gangsters. Guys with guns and huge pieces of pipe. I pulled the Fire Spike out of my pocket, but just as I was about to use it, one of the thugs whacked my wrist with a piece of pipe. I screamed as I dropped the weapon and grabbed my wrist. It felt like it was broken.

Leo tried his best to fight them off, but eventually, he was knocked out. "Leo!" I cried. Where the heck were the others?

I tried to fight back. I struggled as best I could, but I couldn't do much. I had Leo's sword pointed at one guy's throat, when a horrible pain exploded in the back of my head. I yelled out again. I could have sworn somebody was yelling my name, as I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON:**

Raphael stared in horror as his sister passed out. The thugs were way bigger than him and had him pinned against the wall. There was nothing he could do as they dragged her away. Don and Mike were still downstairs, and Leo lay unconscious on the floor.

Much later, after they had left and Leo had regained consciousness, the three were surrounding Raphael, asking a ton of questions. All he could do was stare straight ahead, the scene playing out in his head over and over again.

"What do we do, Sensei?" Leonardo turned to their father in desperation.

Master Splinter thought deeply. "No doubt those gangsters sent you the address. You must find out where they are. You must save your little sister."

"Hai Sensei." The turtles spoke in unison, bowing to their master. Don immediately went to his computer, as Leo and Raph agreed to see if they could find anything topside. Mike just wandered into Ming's room, lost in thought. Who were these thugs? Why did they want his sister? Did they have any pizza left? Or did Raph eat the last of it?

Suddenly, a thought struck him. Mikey raced down the stairs as fast as he could. "Guys! GUYS!"

"What, Mike, what's wrong?" Don asked.

"Do you remember what the Shredder said last time we faced him? When he nearly killed Leo?" Mikey asked.

"He said, 'Like a Phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!' Didn't he?" Don replied.

"No, not that. He said he needed Ming for something, for one of his plans." Mike corrected.

"So, you think Shred-Face has something to do with this?" Donnie asked.

"A whole lot of something."

* * *

 **First Person:**

I awoke dazed and kind of confused. Where was I?

It looked like I was in some sort of lab. I was strapped to a table with odd-looking tools and such all around the place. A small, twitchy man walked in, looking a little too happy for my taste. Behind him walked in...

"Shredder!" I snarled. He chuckled evilly, chillingly.

"Hello, princess." He sneered. I shivered. I was strong, but this guy was the source of a lot of my nightmares.

I struggled against the binds. It was no use. I couldn't get out. Shredder nodded to the little man. The man flipped a switch, then disappeared from my view. A humming of machines started. I gulped.

Shredder laughed evilly. "Finally, after all this time. I can use your powers to destroy my enemies! How does it feel, knowing you are my key to the destruction of your family?"

"No..." I widened my eyes, afraid. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Oh, just channel your energy into my amazing Auto-Tromatic 5 billion!" The small, nervous man answered.

"You couldn't get it right the first time? Had to make 5 billion of these?" I teased, the same way I did when Donnie added a number at the end of his inventions.

The man scowled and reached to grab a funnel-like thing with a tube connecting it to the large humming machine in the corner. "Don't you worry. This will only hurt a little." The man strapped the funnel to my face. The humming of the machine was blocked out as he put something over my ears.

The sensation was odd. A pin and needles feeling spread over my face. A strange, blue, watery substance was travelling through the tube to the machine. That was as far as I could see, but the feeling spread across my whole body. Then everything went numb, except for my nose. That was starting to itch.

My stomach started to churn. I wanted to puke, but at the same time, I couldn't. I gagged a lot, but nothing happened. The feeling got worse and worse.

Just when I felt like my stomach was going to turn inside out, the funnel was removed from my face. I took a deep breath as the scientist-guy removed the earmuff-like whatever that was over my ears.

"Can I have something to barf in?" I asked, sticking out my tongue to emphasize how sick I felt. The little guy was gone again, fussing with something behind me, when suddenly, two olive green hands poked out from under the lab coat the scientist was wearing and undid the clasps that held me to the table.

"Donnie!" I cried happily, hugging my brother as soon as he got me loose. I noticed the giant machine that the funnel was attached to was destroyed. A sai poked out the top.

Raphael grabbed the sai and turned to me. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

I smiled. I could always count on my brothers when I really needed them.

I followed Donnie and Raphie outside, but just as we started to leave, somebody grabbed my arm. The one that was already broken from before. I cried out in pain. The other two turned.

"Guys! Help!" I called, tears falling down my face from the pain.

"Hang on, kiddo, we got ya." Raph charged forward.

In a couple of minutes, Mike and Leo joined the fight, surrounding Shredder, who held tight to my injured wrist. Outnumbered, he threw me at Leo and ran away.

"He's getting away!" Raph yelled.

I grabbed Raph's arm. "Let him go." I said, gently rubbing my wrist.

"Let's get you home." Leo said gently, patting my shoulder.

Later, as Donnie bandaged my wrist, Leo paced back and forth, while Mikey held my hand tight.

"I can't believe that thing didn't kill you. It had enough power to, and it was only getting stronger when it was pulling your magic out. Are you sure you're okay?" Don finished bandaging my wrist and turned me towards him.

"I wanted to puke at one point, and that urge kept getting stronger. I still do kind of want to throw up, but otherwise, I'm perfectly fine." I promised. Donnie wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm just glad we got you back safely. I don't want to ever find out what the Shredder was going to do after he got all the magic he needed." Raph nodded. I silently agreed.

"Love you, guys." I muttered, leaning my head on Donnie's shoulder.

"Love you, too." They replied in unison. I smiled and closed my eyes. Everything would be alright.


End file.
